


Flesh Wound

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Carlos, M/M, Romance, Worried TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK is at work when news comes in that Carlos got hurt, he rushes to him.*“What’s going on?” he asks as soon as he walks through his father’s door. “Why is everyone downstairs looking at me weird?”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1127





	Flesh Wound

TK is making time cleaning the truck (he’s almost at the end of his fourth 14-hour day, and he’s ready to _go)_ when the whispering starts around him. He pauses mid-swipe to look around and sees that more than a couple of his teammates are murmuring among themselves as they sneak glances at him, they think he doesn’t notice.

He sticks a hand out, grabbing Mateo’s arm as he walks by.

“Hey, TK,” the young man greets him with an uneasy look on his face, glancing down at his arm and then back at him. “What’s up?”

“You tell me, probie,” he questions with a serious look. “Why does it feel like everyone in the house knows something I don’t.”

Mateo blinks up at him, licking his lips nervously. “Ummm, well, see, the thing is…”

“Yes?” TK frowns at his coworker, the kid is a little green, but he’s never this jumpy. “What’s going on Mateo, is there something I should know?”

“TK!”

TK looks up to find his father and Michelle Blake looking down at him from the balcony, both with a serious look on their faces.

“Captain?” he calls up to his father, getting a wave from him to come upstairs.

He lets go of Mateo’s arm, hearing the guy let out a relieved sigh. He looks at him again, frowning as he looks at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, getting a slight smile back.

“No worries, TK,” Mateo says quietly, his expression sympathetic. “I hope he’s okay.”

Mateo walks away before he can ask who _‘he’_ is, and why wouldn’t they be okay. Casting a look around the firehouse, he feels his hackles rise as more of his team sneak concerned glances his way, by the time he makes it up to his dad’s office he feels himself spoiling for a fight.

“What’s going on?” he asks as soon as he walks through his father’s door. “Why is everyone downstairs looking at me weird?”

Owen and Michelle share a look that has him letting out an irritated sound, it’s not the first time the Captains have shared these silent looks with each other. Usually, they amuse him, since he’s pretty sure his dad has a crush on the lead paramedic. Right now, though, when he wants answers, all it does is annoy him.

“Captain?” TK questions tightly, something about this doesn’t feel like a dad moment.

Owen clears his throat. “Officer Reyes was in an incident a few hours ago,” he starts, but TK doesn’t hear much else over a rushing sound in his ears.

“An incident? What kind of incident?” he asks quickly, his heart beating really loud to him at the moment. “Carlos wasn’t on shift, he’s off today and tomorrow,” he tells them. He knows this because his plan is to go to Carlos’ apartment right after his shift and spend their one day off together in bed.

“It seems that there was an altercation in a convenience store,” Michelle cuts in, looking at him with kind eyes that put him even more on edge at the moment. “Carlos stepped in to stop it, and someone pulled a knife without him noticing catching him on his side.”

“He’s off,” TK repeats mostly to himself, Carlos is not supposed to get hurt when he’s _off_.

“He’s a cop, son,” his father says softly, not looking at him like his Captain at the moment.

Right, he’s a cop, there’s no way Carlos could just stand idly by as something was going down if he could step in and help.

“Is he okay?” he questions, swallowing hard as his voice cracks.

Michelle gives him a quick nod. “He was taken to St. David's medical center. There was no internal bleeding, just a few stitches for his trouble.”

“And should be home by the time you get to his place if you leave now,” his father informs him.

“I still have two hours left on my shift,” he says even as he thinks of which streets get him to Carlos faster.

Owen rolls his eyes at him, probably guessing what he’s thinking. “And your heads going to be focused on your job for those two hours if you stay for them?” he challenges, letting out a hum when TK can’t answer him. “I thought so.”

Michelle clears her throat, nodding towards the door.

He watches as his dad gives her a nod of his own, prompting her to leave. As she walks by, she places a hand on TK’s forearm giving it a squeeze as she goes.

“Are you okay?” Owen asks softly, any trace of his boss gone.

“Yeah,” TK nods rapidly as he runs a hand through his hair, the apparent shake in his hand contradicting his assurances.

Owen sighs loudly, and in two steps, he crosses the space between them, pulling him into a hug.

“He’s okay,” Owen reassures him. TK tightens his hold on his father for a moment, finding the comfort he always does in him.

Owen pulls back, giving him a half-smile. “Do you need one of us to take you to his place?”

TK shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”

Owen bobs his head once, going back to his desk. “Okay, then, get out of here and give him our best.”

“Thanks, Cap,” he says as he leaves, quickly making his way down the stairs. He doesn’t bother with changing as he heads for the doors, grateful no one stops him on the way out. He figures if they already know what happened, then they must know where he’s headed anyway.

*

He makes it to Carlos’ apartment in record time, sighing with relief as he spots the lights on. He’s out of his car and knocking on the door in seconds. The wait for Carlos to open the door, however, drags on forever. He tells himself that Carlos is fine just like his father and Michelle said, but until he sees it for himself, their words don’t put him at ease.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the door opens to reveal a shirtless Carlos. TK takes him in, the sleepiness of his face that probably has to do with more than tiredness if his hazy eyes mean anything. Looking down at his perfect chest and abdomen, he focuses on the medium-size white gauze taped up on his left side. He reaches out without thinking, his fingertips tracing the medical tape and the warm skin he’s taken a liking to. Strong fingers circle his wrist, holding his hand in place, and when he looks up, he finds Carlos looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

“You okay?”

TK makes a disbelieving noise. “Am I okay? I’m not the one with a stab wound, Carlos. That’s you.”

Carlos sighs, he lets go of Tk’s wrist but only to tug on his hand, pulling him inside the apartment. “It’s nothing, just a flesh wound.”

TK pulls his hand out of his hold, stopping as Carlos moves further into the living room. He raises an eyebrow at him, rolling his eyes when Carlos returns the gesture, making the man grin. “You and I have very different definitions of nothing.”

Carlos looks at him, not saying anything, TK tries to wait him out, but after a moment, he can’t help himself, the quiet making him nervous. “What?”

“You’re still in your uniform.”

TK looks down at himself, then back up at Carlos frowning. “Yeah, so? My dad and Michelle told me what happened to you and dad let me leave early, I didn’t want to waste time changing,” he says, not seeing the problem.

Carlos looks at him some more, now with a smile that seems to keep growing.

“What did they give you at the hospital?” he questions. “You’re acting really loopy.”

Carlos smiles some more as he moves back towards TK; with his hand on TK’s chest, he presses him softly against the door. It makes TK’s breath catch, they’ve been here against this door plenty of times now. The move is familiar, as is his reaction to it. He tilts his head up, ready for the fevered kiss he’s come to expect.

Carlos does kiss him, but it isn’t all tongue, teeth, and wet heat like usual. It’s warm lips that take their time to part his, a soft press of Carlos’ tongue like he’s asking for permission. The kiss is gentle and unhurried, but the result is the same as any passionate kiss they have shared in the past. TK is left breathless as Carlos pulls back, the happy grin on his face making him look boyish.

“You were worried about me,” he says softly, and TK would get annoyed at the surprise he hears in Carlos’ voice if it wasn’t for the look on his face, or the fact that this close TK can see the effect of the pain medication they gave Carlos by how dilated his eyes are.

“When you’re less high, I’m going to give you so much shit for doubting that,” he promises even as he cups Carlos’ cheek. He gives him another kiss, keeping it light despite the sound Carlos makes deep in his throat, urging him for more. “Were you resting?”

Carlos nods, his eyes drooping a bit.

TK lets out a hum. “Then let's get you back to bed,” he says as he takes Carlos’ hand, leading him toward the bedroom in the back.

“Will you stay?” Carlos asks as he lets TK put him to bed.

He nods, assuring him. “I need to wash up and borrow some clothes from you though.”

Carlos waves towards the dresser. “Take whatever you want, just come to bed with me.”

TK doesn’t bother answering him, he pulls out the first pair of sweats he finds, one with a faded Austin Police logo on it and heads for the bathroom. After a quick shower and a brush of his teeth with Carlos’ toothbrush, he walks back into the bedroom, surprised to see that Carlos is still awake.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” he says, running the towel over his head.

“Waiting for you,” Carlos answers him, looking at him through half-opened eyes. “You look good in that,” he all but purrs, heat, and promise in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” TK points a finger at him. “We’re not fucking while you’re injured.”

The smirk on Carlos’ face is wicked, momentarily testing TK’s resolve.

“Do you need anything?” he questions as he hangs the towel. “Water? Another pill?”

Carlos shakes his head at him, throwing the covers back to pat on the empty space beside him. TK’s barely in bed when Carlos pulls him closer until TK is on his side, resting his head on Carlos’ chest.

“You’re the one that’s hurt,” TK murmurs, his fingers find the edge of the wound again. “I should be holding you, not the other way around.”

“I _like_ holding you,” Carlos says as he runs his fingers through TK’s hair, his blunt nails scraping softly at his scalp. “Stop worrying, the doctor said it won’t even scar. I’m fine.”

TK lets out a breath, relaxing for the first time since he heard the news. “That’s a shame, chicks dig scars, right? I bet boys do too.”

Carlos laughs softly, he tugs tenderly at a lock of TK’s hair. “I only care about what _one_ boy likes,” he murmurs, sounding more asleep than not.

TK doesn’t say anything; after a few minutes, Carlos’ breath evens out as he falls asleep. His hold on TK still secure, and as TK closes his own eyes, he can’t help but think that Carlos has nothing to worry about. There isn’t a thing he _doesn’t_ like about Carlos Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to give me a prompt or just talk to me about these boys? hit the [tumblr.](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
